


payback's a bitch

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. decides to repay all the kindness Josh has shown her over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	payback's a bitch

Dearest Joshua,

Remember that period when you spent a great deal of time lollygagging about in bed while the rest of us were hard at work running the country? And you became obsessed with theoretical physics and the theory of nothing useful? Well, while I’ve been here in sunny California I have met some very interesting people, including a few physicists that work at the very Cal Tech where your asinine theory was developed. There was one in particular that I think you’ll enjoy speaking with. He is quite brilliant, and even more delightful than I am, if such a feat is possible. I’ve given him **all** of your contact information.

You’re welcome, mi amour. Toby sends his warmest regards that you might choke on a real bagel (but I think that’s only because he finds the ones here “soulless substitutes for the real thing, please for the love of schmere can we go back to civilization soon” but if you tell him I told you he said that I will find a motherboard that was made the year you were born and shove it so far up your ass you will be burping silicon for weeks.

Love,   
Claudia Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after the end of the Bartlet Administration, and slightly AU because Toby is with C.J. instead of Danny. Cookies if you know who the physicist I'm referring to is.


End file.
